


Safe and Sound

by paxambabes



Series: Little Egos [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Bim's always felt ashamed of being like this, but then Wilford finds out and everything ends up okay.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because of an anon I got on tumblr and now it's becoming a series. It's super short because I originally wrote this for tumblr and excuse it being bad because it's early right now. Also, this ship is great and I can't wait to write more for it.

Before today, Bim hadn’t known why he loved acting like a child, secretly coloring and sucking his thumb during the ego meetings. He’d thought that he was somehow crazy, defective in a way. After all, what grown adult would want to purposefully act like this or suck on a pacifier? Whenever Bim opened his box of toys, shame would fill him even though those things made him feel so happy. He was terrified of the other egos finding out, certain that they’d never let him live it down. So when he felt himself shift, he would lock himself in his room, wearing his onesie with a pacifier in his mouth, trying to forget about everything.

Then Wilford found out.

It’d been a particularly stressful meeting that day, almost seeming like everyone was against him. As usual, Wilford was the only one on his side, defending his ideas and trying to get Dark to go easy on him. But as soon as the meeting was over, Bim could feel himself slipping, desperate to get back to his room and be alone. But just as he was about to leave the meeting room, he heard Wilford’s voice behind him.

“You seemed to have dropped this,”

Bim turned around, his heart dropping at the sight of Wilford holding his favorite pacifier.

“I can explain, just don’t make fun of me, please,” Bim begged, fear in his voice as tears threatened to fall. Wilford stepped closer to him, bringing him in for a hug. Bim froze, still staring at his pacifier in Wilford’s hand. Everyone knew that Wilford wasn’t the best at showing affection to people, too afraid to get attached to anyone ever since the incident. But for some reason, he was being so gentle and kind with Bim, and he had no idea why.

“You could’ve just told me that you were a little,” Wilford’s voice was gentle, his slur making a small smile appear on Bim’s face.

“A what?” Bim was genuinely confused, not understanding.

“Wait, you seriously don’t know what that is?” Wilford smiled, a small laugh escaping from him. “Let’s just go to your room and I’ll explain, okay?”

Bim nodded softly, Wilford releasing him. But Bim still clung to Wilford’s arm, feeling a strange urge to latch on to him and never let go. Wilford just smiled, leading them back to the room, humming along the way. Once they got there, Bim shut the door behind them, Wilford patting the bed and motioning for Bim to sit. Bim sat down, resting his head on Wilford’s shoulder, listening to him talk. He’d explained everything, how it was perfectly normal to feel like this and how there were people like him, caregivers, who would help people like Bim.

“So do you have a little that you take care of?” Bim questioned, trying to fight the urge to slip.

“No, but I wanted to ask you something. Would you want me to be yours? Your caregiver, I mean,” Wilford shrugged, a slight blush painting his cheeks.

“I.., yeah, that’s fine,” Bim was caught off guard, looking up at Wilford. Wilford smiled down at him, taking the pacifier out of his pocket. Bim didn’t know exactly when he’d put it there, but it was Wilford so who knew.

“I can wash this for you later if you want. Do you have any others in the meantime?” Wilford’s smile was gentle, setting the pacifier down on the bed. Bim just nodded, starting to feel the familiar haze of what Wilford called little space setting in. Bim told him where his box was and Wilford got up, leaving him all alone. As Bim started to slip, he heard Wilford rummaging around in the box, making a happy noise when he finally found what he was looking for. Bim was already settling into his new mindset, his thumb already in his mouth, legs crossed nervously. Wilford grinned, sitting down next to him and bringing his hand up to stroke at his cheek.

“Don’t do that, you don’t know where that’s been. Do you want your paci?” Wilford’s slur was slightly more pronounced now, his voice soft and reassuring. Bim nodded, reluctantly releasing his thumb, and taking the pacifier into his mouth. He sucked on it happily, sighing as Wilford maneuvered him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Bim’s waist.

“What do you wanna do, little bun?” Wilford smiled again, one hand going up to stroke Bim’s hair softly. Bim sighed and relaxed into his touch, blushing at the nickname. He took the pacifier out briefly, humming as he thought of what he wanted to do. As he was deep in thought, he felt Wilford gently rocking him, humming some kind of melody that Bim couldn’t recognize.

“Daddy? Can we color?” Bim’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he shifted back, relaxing into Wilford’s chest. Wilford smiled big at that, petting Bim’s hair.

“Sure we can! Just let me up and I’ll get everything ready. Which book do you want?”

“The one with the bunnies!” Bim’s face broke out in a big smile, boucning in Wilford’s lap as he got up, immediately planting himself on the floor, laying on his stomach. Wilford chuckled, going over to the box and pulling out a box of crayons and Bim’s favorite coloring book. Bim grabbed Wilford’s arm, trying to pull him down to lay with him. Wilford made a surprised noise, laying everything down in front of them, laying down next to Bim. He flipped the book open to a picture of several rabbits, Bim making an adorable noise that almost sounded like a squeak.

“Wanna color with me daddy?” Bim looked over at Wilford, smiling with a crayon clutched in his hand. Wilford nodded, smiling as he took a crayon from the box, getting to work. Eventually he’d placed the pacifier back in Bim’s mouth, the little sucking on it happily. At one point, Wilford had laughed at Bim’s horrible coloring job, doing the same to get a laugh out of him. After what seemed like a few hours, Bim’s eyes started to grow heavy with exhaustion, yawning behind the pacifier. Wilford put up the book and crayons, sitting Bim up in his lap.

“Is my bun tired? Do you wanna cuddle with daddy?” Wilford’s voice was low, almost cooing. Bim nodded sleepily, getting up and getting out of his suit jacket, immediately going under the covers. When he looked back at Wilford, all he saw was love in his eyes, Wilford chuckling at how cute Bim looked. He settled in next to Bim, wrapping his arms around him as Bim snuggled into his chest. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and the soft sounds of Bim sucking on his pacifier.

“Goodnight my little bun,” Wilford whispered as Bim started to drift off, finally feeling safe and understood.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
